wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Netherspite
Netherspite is the second-to-last boss in Karazhan, a powerful Nether Dragon. Attacks and Abilities Netherspite has two repeating phases. Portal phase (60 sec.): * 3 nether beams targetting Netherspite are produced from 3 nether portals randomly placed in the room, hitting Netherspite or the first player standing between Netherspite and the portal. The beam effects stack each second. if you leave the beam. Once the buffs tick out, a debuff is applied to the player, preventing him from intercepting the last taken beam for another 90 sec. * Dominance (blue): **Last for 8 sec after leave beam **Hits Netherspite: +1% damage. **Hits Player: Damage dealt is increased by 5%. Healing received reduced by 1%. Damage taken by spells is increased by 8%. * Perseverence (red): **Last for 20 sec after leave beam **Hits Netherspite: Damage taken reduced by 1%. **Hits Player: Damage taken is reduced by 1%. Defense increased by 5. Health is modified by +31000-1000*stacks, effectively beginning to reduce the players original max hp after 30 stacks. * Serenity (green): **Last for 10 sec after leave beam **Hits Netherspite: Heals for 4000 health. **Hits Player: Healing done is increased by 5%. Spell cost reduced by 1%. Maximum mana reduced by 200. Banish Phase (30 sec.): * Netherspite is banished, thus remains stationary, still vulnerable to all damage. * Randomly fires Netherbreath hitting ~4 people in the raid, inflicting 3700 to 4000 arcane damage and knocking the victims away. Both phases: * Nether Aura: Armor reduced by 100. Radius: 50 yards * Nether Burn: Aura type spell, Deals 1200 shadow damage every 5 sec * Void Zone: Opens a massive void portal that lasts ? sec., inflicting 585 to 715 Shadow damage every 2 sec. to all enemies in a selected area. (Similar to that in the Four Horsemen fight of Naxxramas) Additional notes: * The person intercepting the red beam gains aggro; Netherspite targets them immediately. * The Portals will spawn at the same locations every time, but they can change color between themselves, so what might be green in the first phase 1 could be red in the next. Note that they do not HAVE to change color, but merely that they CAN. * In the portal phase, the portals will appear immediately, however the beams will not appear for ten seconds. * Netherspite gains a 200% damage buff shortly after the beams spawn each phase, making it necessary for a tank to have the dominance buff stacked for a certain amount at all times. * Netherspite will enrage (turn red and wipe the raid) if you do not kill him fast enough (10mins) How to tank Netherspite ''You should divide this Fight into 4 phases, with 2 tanks and 2 offtanks assigned to them. Beam Phase 1, Ethereal, Beam Phase 2, Ethereal - Beam Phase 1 - ... ''You can't tank through the whole beam phase in the red beam. You have to get in it after you tanked him normally some time, let someone offtank in the red beam for you or get out earlier or your max. Hit Points get below 10k. At first, your well equipped main tank, tanks Netherspite WITHOUT the red beam until he gets his first 8-10k hit from Netherspite and jumps into it. That should buy your tank some time in the end of the first beam phase. You can also have a rogue stand in the beam at the beginning, with evasion activated. Take care: You may need a third evasion in the end (when your rogues don't have Improved Evasion) or you simply don't have 2 rogues. We also encountered a bug, that our rogues didn't get the Bonus HP. Don't know what caused that - try to do it without at first. After Phase 1 ends, save rage for the end of Phase 2 when he is ethereal. When he does his emote with the portals and so on, simply get on the top of his hatelist again (he wipes his aggro when doing the emote) and stand between the beams from the entrance. A rogue now can try to offtank with evasion or your second real tank simply let you tank 12 seconds. Either way, it depends on your luck, find your own way. Loot Movies *http://www.lrguild.org/forum/viewtopic.php?id=3166 *http://files.filefront.com/6743343 - Horizons Guild EU-Horde =External Links= * Loot Table: gsDKP.Com (11 Items) * AmpWoW Strategy Diagram * http://nordrassor.freehostia.com/phpBB/viewtopic.php?t=636 Category:Ghosts Category:Dragons Category:Undead Dragonflight Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Karazhan